Pete est mort
by Hermaline
Summary: Pete est mort


Titre : Pete est mort

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail :

Saison : courant de la 8 sans doute

Résumé : Pete est mort

Note : Ce fut le rêve de beaucoup de shipper, et beaucoup de fics ont eu ce sujet ! Moi, je voulais pas vraiment faire ça et puis... un énième cours de philo... et une énième idée...

_**Cette histoire est une ancienne fanfiction qui ne figurait pas encore dans mon profil.**_

**Pete est mort**

S : Pete est mort.

Cette phrase lâchée dans un dernier souffle disparut à travers les sanglots qui secouaient la jeune femme.

Il la fixa, la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction, et se frotta violemment la nuque.

S : Je savais bien que ça finirait comme ça.

Sam s'affala dans le canapé, la tête dans les mains, et il l'imita.

S : Je ne savais pas où aller, alors...

J : Vous avez bien fait.

Ses yeux croisèrent son regard tendre posé sur elle.

S : Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure, dit-elle le nez dans son mouchoir.

Jack fronça les sourcils et fit l'effort de parler.

J : Vous alliez vous marier...

S : Non, même pas.

Comment ça ils n'allaient pas se marier ? Mais... mais...

J : Mais...

S : Nous avons rompu peu après la mort de mon père.

J : Et...

S : ... Je pleure. Oui.

J : Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

S : Et qu'est ce que vous vouliez dire ?

J : Euh... Vous demandez si vous vouliez boire quelque chose.

S : Je veux bien un verre d'eau.

Il fronça les sourcils.

J : J'ai du coca light vous savez.

S : Non, juste un verre d'eau merci.

Cela allait si mal que ça ? se demanda-t'il en partant dans la cuisine pour aller chercher le dit verre d'eau. Il l'observa boire doucement.

J : Comment est-ce arrivé ?

S : Une... Une arrestation qui a mal tourné.

J : Ca arrive.

S : Oui.

Face au silence, il regretta de ne pas pouvoir boire quelque chose lui aussi pour s'occuper les mains. Il se demandait encore quoi dire quand Sam prit la parole.

S : Pourquoi ça ne nous arrive pas à nous ?

J : De quoi ?

S : De mourir.

Il grimaça, ferma les yeux, les rouvrit et accrocha les yeux bleus qui l'observaient interrogateurs.

J : Daniel est déjà pas mal de fois...

S : Lui oui. Mais pas nous.

J : C'est vrai.

S : Autour de moi, tout le monde meurt. Tout le monde... sauf moi.

J (doucement) : Pourquoi ? Vous voulez mourir ?

Elle posa son verre vide sur la table basse et fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant.

S : Non. Sans doute que non.

J : Vous n'en êtes pas sûre ?

Gênée, la jeune femme se leva du canapé et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Jack, immobile, la suivait du regard avec une impression désagréable au creu de l'estomac.

Au moins, elle ne pleurait plus.

S : Je ne suis pas suicidaire. Je suis juste fatiguée de tous ces morts. J'ai l'habitude de ça mais, ça fait trop. Beaucoup trop.

J : Je suis toujours là moi.

Sam se retourna vers lui avec une expression choquée sur le visage. Spontanément, il s'enfonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil.

S : Oui. Vous êtes toujours là. Vous. Le seul que...

Elle s'interrompit, saisit son verre et partit en direction de la cuisine. Il partit à sa poursuite.

J : Carter !

Lorsqu'il arriva, elle remplissait le récipient d'eau, dos à lui. O'Neill la fixa et attendit qu'elle le regarde, mais elle ne le fit pas.

J : Le seul quoi ?

S : Oubliez.

Elle but d'une traite et recommença à remplir le verre.

J : C'est trop tard. Dites-moi.

S : Je ne veux pas.

J : Vous le vouliez pourtant.

Son ton était calme mais il cachait difficilement son amertume à la voir se braquer. Comme toujours.

Le son clair d'un verre que l'on dépose brusquement le fit sursauter et une seconde plus tard, elle était face à lui, visiblement en colère.

Samantha Carter passait par toutes les émotions en ce jour de deuil.

S : Je fais ce que je veux.

Il était de plus en plus inquiet. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et commençait sérieusement à croire que la mort de Pete l'avait beaucoup plus atteinte qu'elle ne le prétendait.

J : Carter...

S : Ca ne changera jamais.

Elle le bouscula et se dirigea vers l'entrée. De nouveau, il la suivit précipitamment.

J : Carter. Arrêtez.

Mais déjà, elle avait ouvert la porte.

S : Je ne m'appelle pas Carter !!!

Sa voix rageuse le troubla tellement qu'il ne sut quoi dire et la laissa, les bras ballants, disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était venu.

Nerveux, déstabilisé, Jack revint dans le salon, tourna autour pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes et saisit violemment le téléphone.

X : Allô ?

J : Daniel !

D : Lui-même. Comment ça va Jack ?

J : Si jamais Sam vient vous voir, vous m'appelez.

D : Pardon ?

J : Daniel...

D : J'ai compris... Depuis quand l'appelez-vous Sam ?

J : ...

D : Jack ?

Sa main raccrocha le téléphone et il s'assit lourdement dans le canapé. Là où elle était encore, quelques minutes auparavant.

Il n'allait pas attendre gentiment ce fichu coup de téléphone.

Coup de téléphone qui ne viendrait probablement pas.

Et puis... il ne pouvait pas attendre.

Mais avant de courir la chercher, il fallait d'abord savoir où elle était.

Des coups frappés à sa porte le fit se lever et Jack partit ouvrir sans grande conviction, perdu dans des pensées qui ne concernaient pas le visiteur indésiré.

J : Carter ???

S : Je peux entrer ?

J : Mais...

S : S'il vous plaît.

J : Oui...

Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer tout en se demandant si elle n'était pas possédée par un extra-terrestre quelconque.

Son visage semblait plus serein mais on pouvait toujours apercevoir le rouge laissé par les larmes qui coulaient encore il y a peu. Il la regarda s'asseoir une nouvelle fois dans le canapé. Désireux de ne pas tout calquer sur la fois précédente, il resta debout.

S : Je...

Le téléphone se mit à sonner. Jack ne bougea pas.

S : Vous ne répondez pas ?

J : C'est Daniel.

Ce n'était pas une réponse mais Sam sembla s'en contenter.

Au bout de longues sonneries stridentes, le téléphone se tut.

S : Il va rappeler vous savez.

Il hocha la tête lentement.

S : Jusqu'à ce que vous répondiez.

J : Et bien tant pis pour lui.

La jeune femme sourit gauchement puis reporta son attention sur la table basse.

J : Vous voulez encore boire quelque chose ?

S : Non merci, je crois que l'eau ne me fait autant de bien que ça.

J : Ah.

S : Je suis désolée d'être partie si précipitamment... tout à l'heure.

J : Non, c'est moi. J'aurais dû...

S : Oui ?

J : Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais dû. Je n'ai pas... hm... vraiment compris...

S : A vrai dire moi non plus.

Ils se regardèrent un court instant mais chacun détourna bien vite les yeux. Ils étaient vraiment mal partis, pensa-t-il.

J : Je suis désolé si j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas...

S : Oh non, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, c'est moi.

J : Ah ?

S : Oui.

Encore un silence.

S : En fait non.

Il écarquilla les yeux et se gratta la nuque.

J : Pardon ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, aujourd'hui, Samantha Carter parlait beaucoup trop.

S : En fait, je voudrais bien un coca cola light.

J : Je vais vous le chercher.

Jack évita de s'attarder trop longtemps, ayant bien trop peur qu'elle ne disparaisse encore. C'est donc quelques secondes plus tard qu'il déposait devant elle un verre plein.

S : Vous ne buvez toujours pas ?

J : Non.

Son pied tapotait vivement le sol, le général commençait à en avoir assez de tous ces mots complètement inutiles. Elle était revenue et il voulait savoir pourquoi.

J : Pourquoi vous êtes revenue ?

Un rictus. Elle releva péniblement la tête.

S : Je ne sais pas trop. Parce que j'en avais envie.

J : Mais... vous savez bien que... que vous allez encore repartir...

Sam fronça les sourcils en inclinant la tête vers lui. Ses yeux le fixaient avec une lueur de compréhension inexistante.

S : Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

J : Et bien parce que... parce que c'est toujours comme ça. Il y en a toujours un de nous deux qui... enfin...

S : J'ai compris.

J : ... Qui coupe l'autre.

Elle se passe un main sur le front, écartant ses mèches blondes et soupira.

S : Je suis fatiguée. Ca change de d'habitude n'est ce pas ? Regardez, je suis tellement fatiguée que je n'hésite à faire ce que je ne ferais jamais d'ordinaire !

J : C'est bien parfois de... percer des trous dans la passoire.

Elle lui jeta un regard surpris mais ne releva pas.

S : Mais à chaque fois c'est toujours la même chose. Le trou se rebouche aussitôt.

J : On pourrait... peut-être... empêcher ça.

S : Comment ?

Il réfléchit, plongeant dans son regard azur.

J : Je ne sais pas.

S : Si on sortait ?

Le général O'Neill acquiesça de la tête et il eut juste le temps d'attraper sa veste avant de se retrouver à marcher sur le trottoir, la jeune femme près de lui. Le soleil brillait malgré quelques nuages d'un blanc pur autour de lui. Jack jeta un coup d'œil à Sam qui semblait absorbée par ses pensées.

S : J'ai... J'ai l'impression qu'on... qu'on s'est perdu...

Il voulut croiser son regard mais il ne vit que ses doigts nerveusement entortillés.

J : Je ne comprends pas.

S : A... Après toutes ces années, rien n'a changé. Rien n'a évolué. Nous sommes toujours les mêmes.

J : Que vouliez-vous qui se passe Carter ?

Son nom une nouvelle fois prononcé lui fit fermer les yeux pour ne pas hurler et elle dévia vers le parc pour aller s'asseoir sur une table de pique-nique. Il l'observa calmement, les mains dans les poches. Il savait qu'elle parlerait encore et puis, de toute façon, c'était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire, l'écouter. Parce que la voir si mal, et en partie à cause de lui, lui serrait la gorge. Alors, il se tait. Tout simplement.

Mais elle ne parlait toujours pas. Ses yeux sur ses mains, sa tête baissée, la jeune femme tentait de trouver des raisons pour arrêter le désastre qu'elle venait de provoquer. Ou du moins, de commencer à provoquer.

S : Je ne sais pas.

J : Il y a beaucoup de choses que nous ne savons pas aujourd'hui.

S : Il y a beaucoup de choses que nous ne saurons jamais aussi.

J : Comme ?

Elle soupira et ne répondit pas. Il ferma les yeux un instant, espérant ainsi pouvoir faire disparaître ce moment si désagréable. Mais rien. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se sentait toujours aussi mal et toujours aussi coupable.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, elle pleurait à nouveau.

Mal à l'aise, Jack s'approcha doucement, incapable de laisser Sam pleurer en silence et seule.

J : Car... Sam... Ne pleurez pas.

S : Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Pete est mort.

Si cette phrase était censée tout expliquer, il n'en était rien. Jack savait pertinemment que le décès de l'ex-fiancé de son colonel n'était pas la raison de son chagrin. La vraie raison, c'était lui. Jack O'Neill. Militaire. Dur. Froid. Distant. Et amoureux. Même s'il avait conscience que ce mot était bien trop réducteur pour un sentiment aussi fort. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir si fragile, si faible, en train de pleurer. Il s'approcha encore et finit par la prendre dans ses bras. Et lorsqu'il la sentit confortablement callée contre lui, il comprit que c'était cela qu'elle attendait. Depuis longtemps. Très longtemps. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas tenus l'un contre l'autre ? Depuis trop longtemps. Bien trop longtemps pour deux êtres qui ne vivaient que pour l'autre, qui ne respiraient que pour l'autre, qui n'aimaient que l'autre.

Il sentit pendant quelques minutes les larmes fines couler dans son cou mais il ne s'en formalisait pas. Au contraire. C'était un moment d'intimité si rare et si fort qu'il aurait pu continuer à la sentir pleurer contre lui jusqu'à l'infini. Il sentait sa peau contre lui, sa peau si douce, et ses mains autour de ses épaules, des mains tremblantes. Ses mains qui se resserrèrent un peu plus autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa joue étrangement froide contre la sienne.

S : Vous êtes mort.

Il crut qu'il allait étouffer sous l'emprise de ses bras et de son corps sur lui. Immobile, il la sentit de se rapprocher plus, toujours plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne put aller plus loin.

J : Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

Leurs voix n'étaient plus que des murmures. Des murmures dans la brise légère qui les entourait sans toutefois parvenir à s'infiltrer entre eux, à les séparer. Comme si rien ne pouvait les séparer. Et pourtant, tout les séparaient.

Tout sauf un sentiment commun qui ne pouvait pas être exprimé.

S : Parce que c'est l'impression que j'ai, soudainement.

Lui, l'impression qu'il avait, c'était celle de serrer contre lui une inconnue. Ce n'était pas la militaire. Et il ne connaissait que ça d'elle. Il se sentait perdu, impuissant, sensible, faible, fatigué. Et amoureux. Mais tous ces sentiments si... négatifs finalement, n'empêchait pas le besoin vital qu'il avait de poursuivre cette étreinte. Aussi interdite soit-elle, elle était aussi libératrice.

J : Je crois pourtant, que je suis assez vivant là non ?

Il sentit plus qu'il ne le vit, le sourire qui glissa sur les lèvres pâles.

S : Oui.

Elle plongea à nouveau sa tête dans son cou.

J : Que faisons-nous, là ?

Le souffle de son soupir caressa son oreille.

S : Je ne sais pas.

Jack s'écarta d'elle pour mieux observer son visage. Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Fronça les sourcils.

C'était un de ces rares instants avec Jack O'Neill qu'elle appréciait d'ordinaire, mais là, cette tendresse l'insupportait.

Tout ce qui émanait de lui l'insupportait et pourtant elle resserra une énième fois son emprise sur lui. Les paupières closes, Sam humait à plein poumons son odeur et chaque millimètres de sa peau semblait correspondre parfaitement avec ceux de son compagnon.

Dans une maison vide, un téléphona sonna pour la quatrième fois.

Des lèvres pâles vinrent naturellement déposer un baiser au creux de son cou et Sam le lâcha enfin, ses mains reposant maintenant sur ses genoux, entre lesquels se tenait toujours Jack.

Comme lors d'un réveil, il recula lentement sans toutefois quitter la proximité soudaine qui les liait.

J : Je suis le seul quoi ?

S : Le seul que je ne peux pas avoir.

J : Pourquoi avez-vous l'impression que je suis mort ?

S : Vous l'êtes dans mon cœur.

Une douleur lancinante surgit dans tout son être tandis qu'il fixait ahuri les yeux bleu-électrique, vide de sentiments.

Il voyait les larmes au bord de ses paupières.

Il voyait ses lèvres trembler.

Il entendit sa voix déterminée, cette même voix qui parla dans un sanglot...

S : J'ai tenu le plus longtemps possible. Je...

Non. Elle devait s'arrêter. Jack anticipait trop ce qui allait suivre.

S : Je vous ai aimé aussi longtemps que j'ai pu.

Le souffle coupé, la vue brouillée, une de ses mains agrippa désespérément le bord de la table en bois.

La mort de Peter avait dû beaucoup plus l'affecter finalement.

Oui. C'était ça.

Elle l'aimait toujours.

Elle devait l'aimer.

C'était la seule chose qui le faisait vivre.

Son amour.

S : N'importe qui aurait...

J : Pas moi.

Et sans lui jeter un seul regard. Il partit.

Il fuyait.

Il l'entendit recommencer à pleurer.

Il accéléra le pas.

Deux longues heures passèrent. Jack O'Neill, assit face à la fenêtre, s'interdisait de verser la moindre larme pour Samantha Carter. Le téléphone avait arrêté de sonner. Le silence emplissait le salon désormais. Le verre de coca cola light à moitié vide reposait encore sur la table basse.

Ses yeux sombres fixaient la voiture garée devant sa porte.

Elle n'était toujours pas partie. Elle continuait de le hanter.

"Mon général".

Il entendait même sa voix dans son esprit embrouillé de souffrance.

"Mon général".

Des coups violents sur la porte d'entrée résonnaient dans toute la maison.

Ce n'était pas une illusion.

Elle était revenue.

Mais... lui ne reviendrait pas.

Les "mon général" hurlés ne le fit pas bouger d'un millimètre. Loin de le déranger, ces cris lui faisaient même plaisir. Il s'imaginait, les yeux fermés, marcher dans le parc, poursuivit par une Carter en larmes qui le sommait de revenir, qui s'excusait, qui regrettait.

Une Carter qui l'aimait. Comme lui l'aimait.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa rêverie, il n'entendait plus rien. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut un visage, un regard, à sa fenêtre. Collés à sa fenêtre.

Elle pouvait rester aussi longtemps qu'il lui plaira. Il ne la ferait pas entrer à nouveau. Il ne lui ouvrirait pas. Plus.

Alors comme chacun ne voulait faire un mouvement, ils restèrent les yeux dans les yeux, immobiles. Lui dans son salon. Elle dehors sous la pluie fine qui tombait.

Et le regard ne transportait rien.

Car ils n'étaient rien.

Seuls le général et le major étaient.

Cette femme, à sa fenêtre, il l'aimait, mais il ne la connaissait pas. Pas assez pour sortir la rejoindre. Non. Pas assez.

Et ses larmes le déchiraient. Tout comme ses mains crispées sur la vitre.

Ce n'était aps le major Carter qui était venue le voir.

C'était Sam. Sa Sam.

Qui aimait-il ? Le major ? La femme ?

Mais ne comprenait-il pas que ces deux personnes n'en formaient qu'une ?

...

Elle avait disparu.

Paniqué, il se précipita dans le couloir, ouvrit brusquement la prote et déboula dans le jardin.

Assise conte le mur en boule, elle ne bougeait pas.

Jack saisit ses mains, la releva et la plaqua contre le mur, trop persuadé qu'elle s'échapperait. Il entremêla fortement ses doigts avec les siens, écrasa sa poitrine de son torse et cala sa tête sous la sienne.

Il sentait sa respiration. Toujours cette respiration.

Il ne pleuvait plus.

S : Je vous aime. J'aime quand vous faites ça.

J : Quand je fais quoi ?

S : Ce que vous ne feriez pas à la base.

J : Si nous n'étions pas militaires nous...

S : Nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés.

J : Vous dites que vous aimez, vous dites que vous ne m'aimez plus.

Elle bougea contre lui. Sa poitrine remonta. Son visage se glissa entre le mur et le sien. Ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Elle attendit. Ils bougèrent en même temps. Sur la pointe des pieds, ses mains dans son dos. Elle collait ses lèvres à celles de Jack O'Neill, elle caressait sa langue avec la sienne.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Sauf leur baiser, les sentiments échangés par deux respirations mêlées.

Et puis, finalement, le général et le major retrouvèrent leurs esprits. Ils se regardèrent, sans expression.

S : C'est tout ou rien.

J : Vous...

S : Je ne supporterais plus le rien.

J : Nous sommes indispensables au programme.

S : Ne dites pas ça.

J : C'est la vérité.

S : Personne n'est indispensable.

J : Toi si.

S : Démissionne.

J : Sam...

S : Je démissionne aussi.

J : Ce n'est pas si simple.

S : Bien sûr que si.

J : Sam...

S : Imaginais-tu il y a deux heures que nous serions l'un contre l'autre à nous embrasser ?

**Fin**

_Donc, je pense que c'est clair. Ils finissent ensemble._

_Désolée mais je ne suis plus assez de "bonne humeur" pour faire de jolis happy end._

_Veuillez m'en excusez !_


End file.
